


northeastern gothic

by enbyofdionysus



Series: the self-indulgent fics [15]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Power Play, Spit Kink, Under-negotiated Kink, Vampire Zeus, Vampires, percy gets seduced by a vampire, unsanitary mentions of cum eating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28680837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyofdionysus/pseuds/enbyofdionysus
Summary: Percy Jackson is convinced the Universe is out to get him when his car breaks down in the middle of the Adirondacks. Luckily, there's a house just up ahead where an incredibly hot man (who is definitely not a vampire) is more than willing to give him a hand.
Relationships: Percy Jackson/Zeus
Series: the self-indulgent fics [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/908256
Comments: 23
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

The rain was coming down so hard that night Percy Jackson could hardly see out his station wagon's foggy windshield. Thunder rolled as the thin wipers uselessly squeegeed back and forth across the glass. Fat raindrops hammered the roof. 

There was no way he was going to make it to Grover's cabin by midnight.

The plan had been simple enough. Percy would drive out to Grover's cabin in the Adirondacks. He'd spend the night there with his best friend and set things up for the weekend. Their friends would arrive the next day, and Grover's bachelor party would be a hit. Then, on Sunday, Percy would stand at the altar as Grover's best man and they'd all drive back home on Monday.

But the Universe had always had it out for him, hadn't it?

The weather forecast had called for cloudy skies. But as Percy drove, gradually becoming sandwiched between Lake Ontario and Lake Champlain, the weather became a little wetter and then a _lot_ wetter until the sky opened up and shat on his plans.

Typical.

Percy turned on his brights, squinting through the windshield. It didn't help that the glass kept fogging up from the inside no matter how many times Percy swiped at it. Finally, after a few more minutes of useless squinting and swiping, Percy smacked on his turn signal and headed for the side of the road. He would prefer waiting until he could find a shoulder, but he didn't want to run the risk of hitting a deer. Fall was mating season and the last thing Percy wanted was to get shish kabob'd on a buck. He would have to wait out the storm.

Once he felt his right wheels sink securely into muddy grass, Percy shifted the stick into park and sagged back against his seat. The radio wailed softly beneath the battering rain.

He checked the time on his phone. _11:14_. Ugh. He would need to text Grover. At the very least, he could keep the guy from worrying about him. Percy pulled up his messages to send him a quick note.

> _hey, sorry, stuck in rain. might be a few hours. ill text you when im on my way again_

He hit send.

His phone pinged with an angry red exclamation point. Percy frowned. He hit send again, and again his phone declined his message. "Piece of shit," Percy muttered. He went into his recent calls and tapped Grover's name. 

Instead of the familiar _brrr_ of the line connecting, an automated voice said, " _We're sorry, your call could not be--_ "

Percy stared down at the screen. His eyes slid to his service bar. 

No service. 

"Um," he said to the phone, "what?" 

But his phone had nothing more to say.

Percy pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes. This couldn't be happening. The one time he let himself waltz into bear country (not even the good kind) and he was stranded in bum-fuck nowhere in the middle of November in a storm. The rain outside was starting to turn into sleet and the trees on either side of the road were beginning to feel more and more oppressive the longer he sat there.

When the clock read _11:36_ , Percy sighed and shoved his jean jacket as closed as he could before deciding to make his way out into the storm. If he couldn't get a signal in his car, he thought, maybe he could find one at higher ground.

There wasn't any signal on higher ground.

Percy had only walked a few yards away from the car, his phone held up high above his head like a beacon, when the rain started to soak through his second layer of flannel. His fingers felt frozen around his phone, which stubbornly told him there were zero bars no matter how far he walked. After another few yards of desperate phone-waving, Percy resigned to head back to the car.

It was on his way back that Percy noticed a small gap in the trees. Shining his phone's flashlight, he saw another road winding up through the woods. A dark green sign stood just at the opening. In bold, yellow letters it read: PRIVATE ROAD: RESIDENTS AND GUESTS ONLY, NO TRESPASSING.

Shivering, Percy followed the path with his flashlight until it disappeared into the trees. If the road was private, then that had to mean there was a house somewhere down there, right? Worst-case scenario, it was someone's vacation home and no one was there. Best-case scenario, someone was home and would let them use their phone. Even better-case scenario, Percy's phone would get some service and he wouldn't need to interact with a stranger in the woods at all.

Percy hurried back to his car to turn it off and lock the doors. The last thing he wanted was for his car battery to die. If the private road belonged to a serial killer or a middle-aged white woman named Barbara, he wanted to get out of there as fast as possible.

His denim jacket soaked through and hair plastered to his face, Percy made his way back to the private road, turned on his flashlight, and set off for what would hopefully be a WiFi hotspot and a place to dry off.

**

The house at the end of the road looked like a millionaire's idea of a cabin. Sitting at the very top of a hill, the house was several thousand square feet wide, all dark wood and modern clean lines. Percy's best friend, Annabeth, would have been impressed. There were wide paneled stairs built into the hillside leading up to an enormous deck and a large oak front door. 

The sight of lights on inside nearly moved Percy to tears. He'd walked for nearly 20 minutes in the freezing rain. His numb fingers and sluggish legs had quickly gone from something funny to tell Grover about to a sign he might never see Grover again. 

Percy pulled his heavy body along the stairs up to the deck, hand sliding up the wall of rock that really should have been a railing or, honesty, any kind of safety feature. When he finally made it to the top of the stairs and across the deck, he all but slumped against the doorframe of the enormous house. He felt like Jack and the Beanstalk arriving at the giant's castle. He gave three heavy knocks. Hopefully, there wouldn't be any real giants that would try to eat him.

Percy shivered and waited, shivered and waited.

Just as hope began to dwindle, there was the miraculous sound of a latch being turned and a chain lock being undone. 

The door swung open. 

Back-lit by the glow of a fireplace stood the largest man Percy had ever seen. He had to be nearly 7 feet tall—no one had ever needed to look down at Percy since he hit his second growth-spurt in college —and built like a linebacker. He had wavy gray hair smoothed back and a salt-and-pepper beard neatly trimmed around a strong and weathered face. His enormous body had somehow made its way into a soft-looking gray sweater, and a book was partially open in his hand as if Percy had caught him reading.

The enormous man was not who Percy had been expecting when he knocked on the enormous door to the enormous house. In fact, the enormous man looked a lot more like who Percy expected when he clicked on his recommended porn videos. He immediately went from feeling desperate to survive to feeling desperate for hypothermia to claim him immediately. He could only imagine what he looked like.

_Coming to you live from Upstate New York where a deranged gutter twunk has been charged with sexually harassing a daddy._

"Sorry to bother you," Percy managed to say through chattering teeth. "But I was wondering if I might be able to use your phone?"

The enormous man stared at him with his cool gray eyes as if he couldn't quite believe what he was seeing. Percy couldn't blame him. He was about to apologize and go accept death when the man said in a voice deep enough to warm Percy's bones, "My _phone_? Kid, you're on death's door. Come inside before you keel over. For the love of Mary--"

In all fairness, Sally Jackson had warned her child not to talk to strangers and certainly not to enter a stranger's house. But the enormous man had been right when he said Percy was on death's door. The moment he stepped inside the house, he began to shiver so bad he could hardly stand.

The enormous man swore in his sultry voice. He said, "Take off your clothes, kid. They'll suck the heat out of you. I'll get you a towel."

Any other time, Percy would have told the man he needed to buy him dinner first. But because he was shaking so bad, he figured the hot stranger had a point. His jean jacket and flannel had soaked completely through and they hugged his body like icy weights. He stumbled out of his combat boots and peeled his clothes off layer by layer until he was down to just his boxer-briefs.

The enormous man returned carrying an enormous fluffy towel and a folded set of clothes. Percy tried to apologize for the pools of water he was leaving on the man's hardwood floor, but the man just shook his head and accepted the soggy freezing clothes from Percy's hands and draped the towel around his shoulders.

"I'll get these in the dryer," the man said. "You go get dressed and warm up in the study over there." He gestured to the room just to Percy's left.

The man's kindness felt strange, but Percy was too delirious from the cold to think too much about it. He bobbed his head in agreement and made his way toward the room the man had pointed to. 

The study, the man had called it, was more like a library. Books upon books lined the walls. A large wooden desk sat in the middle of the room with more books and documents strewn across it. A fireplace crackled across from a large, cozy-looking chair. Percy was drawn to it like a moth, pulling the towel tighter around his shoulders.

It took a few minutes for Percy to register that he should be putting on the clothes the man had given him. The fire left him feeling hypnotized. Sinking slowly into the chair, Percy pulled his boxer-briefs down and replaced them with a pair of soft sweatpants that needed to be tied several times just to fit his waist. The sweater, a plain green crew neck, was just as large, but that suited Percy's needs just fine. He settled into the sweater like a blanket and sank deep into the chair.

 _Don't fall asleep_ , he thought. _You're in a stranger's house in the woods and there's no one else here. Nobody knows where you are._

But the heat of the fire and the gentle lull of the crackling wood were too much for his exhausted eyes. His body _ached_. It would be fine if he slept for a few minutes. Just a few minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw in this chapter for blood, mentions of knife injuries, and dubious consent (but Percy's into it)
> 
> I'm kind of mashing vampire lore from Cirque Du Freak and The Fell of Dark for this fic

A roll of thunder shook Percy awake. Blearily, he looked up from the fire to the window where rain was hammering against the pane and back to the fire. An old wooden clock on the mantel showed it was nearly 3 AM.

 _Where was_ …?

Folding his arms across his chest, Percy turned to peer over the back of the armchair he had fallen asleep in. To both his relief and anxiety, the enormous man who had let him into his home was sitting at the desk across from the fireplace. If the hour affected him, he didn't show it. He was flipping through the documents Percy had seen on the desk earlier and noting something down on a small stack of papers.

The man was just as handsome here in the firelight as he had been at the door. A lock of gray hair fell into his eyes as he scribbled, gently touching the bridge of his strong nose. The man's gray eyes were so fixed on his documents that when they suddenly met Percy's, Percy startled.

"Oh, good," the man said. His velvety voice warmed Percy faster than the fire. "You're awake. How are you feeling?"

"Better," Percy said, "thank you. I'm sorry I kept you up so late. I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"I would rather you fall asleep than die," the man said, standing. "You were nearly hypothermic, kid. I'm surprised you didn't sleep longer." Percy caught the scent of a deep, sensual cologne as the man came to his side. He touched Percy's forehead with the back of a large hand. All at once, Percy felt incredibly small. "Temperature seems okay," the man said. He moved his hand to Percy's cheek. "I'll put the kettle on and get you something to eat. Are you allergic to anything?"

"No," Percy answered. He flushed when he instinctively followed the warmth of the man's hand, but if the man noticed he didn't say anything. "Thank you. I—I should really call my friend and let him know I'm okay." Survival instincts were beginning to catch up to him now that he had a clearer head. He had just been asleep in a stranger's cabin in the woods. An extensive luxury cabin, but a stranger's cabin nonetheless. The fact that he was alive was a miracle in more ways than one.

"Right," the man said, turning away. Percy's eyes swept down to the swell of the man's ass and then hurriedly back toward the fire. "You said something about using my phone, right? I found yours in your jacket pocket before I washed your clothes. I've charged it, but I'm not sure if the rain has gotten to it." He turned back and handed Percy his Android.

Percy took it gratefully. The phone turned on easily enough and it didn't seem to show any sign of damage. But even dry, charged, and indoors, the service bar was still woefully absent. "Does your phone get any service?" he asked. "I can't seem to connect anywhere."

The man pulled his own phone from his slacks and frowned at the screen. "Must be the storm," he said, showing Percy the shiny iPhone screen. No service available. "My WiFi still seems to work, though." He told Percy the password and then went to make tea to give him some privacy.

Percy was grateful for it. The second he messaged Grover through Facebook Messenger, he received several crying emojis and an enormous thread of texts he could use as his eulogy.

> _if i don't get to the cabin by tomorrow afternoon, please send a search party because ive been murdered,_ Percy typed. He gave as much of a detailed description as he could about where he had parked his car and where he had walked in the woods. He gave an even more thorough description of the man who had saved him, which earned him three eye emojis.

> _sounds like the murder weapon of choice might be his dick_ , Grover replied.

> _but in all seriousness, i got u. ill text your deets to annabeth and thalia so they can keep an eye out for your car tomorrow in case you don't get here sooner. stay super safe. i love you._

 _ > i love you too, _ Percy typed _. i'll be as safe as i can. see you soon._

_ > u better _

Percy put his phone to sleep and sighed. At least he felt a little safer now. He peered around the back of the chair to see if he could spot the man down the hallway, but he couldn't see anything beyond a framed photo of the Colosseum on the wall. Percy held onto the arm of the chair and carefully stood to test his legs. When they held him just fine, he took a few steps toward the desk where the man had been sitting. He snuck a glance at the documents there, but it just looked like boring accounting work.

Percy noticed the clothes he'd been wearing when he arrived were now neatly folded in a stack on the corner of the desk. Tentatively, Percy reached for his undershirt folded at the top and brought it to his nose. It was still warm from the dryer and smelled faintly of the stranger's fabric softener. Percy's chest warmed at the man's kindness. 

Swiping at his eyes with the back of his sweater sleeve, Percy set his undershirt back down on the desk and untied the large sweatpants he had cinched at his waist. He would be more comfortable in his own clothes again or, at the very least, a little less vulnerable.

The enormous man came around the corner just as Percy was pulling on his undershirt. Percy didn't miss the way his eyes slid over him before politely turning his head. "Ah," he said, "I'm sorry I didn't realize you were changing. Your tea is ready if you'd like to join me in the kitchen. I'm heating up some venison."

Percy tugged on his flannel shirt, fingering the buttons. "You hunt?"

"Oh, yes," the man said. His eyes found Percy's again. Percy swallowed. "Unfortunately, there aren't many places to order pizza out here, so I make do."

"That's fair." Percy left his second flannel and jacket on the desk. He was warm enough now without them. Following the man to the kitchen, he asked, "Do you live out here, then?"

"Exclusively? No," the man said. "I live in the city. I come here to work and relax when it gets to be too much. I take it you're also from the city? If I had known hot young men such as yourself were running through these woods, I wouldn't be limiting myself to venison."

The man's teasing made Percy blush. He tugged at an earlobe. At least he didn't have to worry about this guy murdering him for checking him out. "I know it was a ballsy move, but I didn't expect your house to be this far out."

The man tapped the side of his nose. "Never have more balls than brains, kid."

The kitchen was nearly as large as the man's study. Percy had expected it to be like a lot of rich people's kitchens: all white, granite, and stainless steel. But the room was surprisingly warm. The floor was tanned stone, and weathered tan brick lined the walls. Butcher block countertops hugged white cabinets with wooden knobs. A large island with a solid quartz counter took up the middle of the kitchen, surrounded by padded barstools. The man pulled one out for him to sit on and went to retrieve two mugs from the stove.

"I'm Percy, by the way," Percy said, taking the mug offered to him.

"Jove," said the man. He lifted his own mug. "Cheers."

They drank in comfortable silence. The man—Jove—had been right. The tea warmed Percy from the inside out, draping over him like a blanket. He hummed. "Thank you," Percy said, "for this. And the clothes. And my phone. And for letting me in."

Jove offered a soft smile. "Happy to help, kid. If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing out here by yourself? If I hadn't been here, who knows what would've happened to you."

Percy felt a twinge of pride. "I could ask you the same question."

Jove's eyes turned mirthful. He said, "One of us has venison in the oven."

Ugh. "Technically, I'm not out here by myself," Percy said. He sipped his tea. "My best friend's bachelor party is this weekend. The storm caught me by surprise. Dumb lake effect shit."

"Lake effect shit," Jove laughed. "That's one way to put it. That's the friend you were texting, then."

"Grover," Percy clarified.

"Like the president," said Jove.

Percy's eyebrows did a complicated thing. Usually, people thought of Sesame Street when he said his best friend's name. When had Grover Cleveland even been president? 

The moment was saved by the oven timer's _ding ding ding._ Jove set his tea down on the counter, and Percy let his eyes drift down again to his backside as he went to pull the venison from the oven. Percy didn't feel ashamed for staring this time. After all, Jove had called him hot. Maybe Grover was right and he'd get more than his fair share of meat before heading out in the morning.

"Grab yourself a plate," Jove said, nodding toward an open shelf. The venison smelled heavenly when he set it on the stove. "There's some potatoes here, too."

"God," Percy said. His stomach growled at the smell. "I know I already said thank you, but thank you."

Jove laughed. "It's just potatoes." He took the plate Percy handed him and decked it out with food. Percy could've cried. "Eat up, kid. You need it."

Percy snuck a piece of venison off the plate and slid it into his mouth. The earthy flavor and sage made him groan.

Jove's eyes darted from his mouth to his eyes. "You like that?"

Percy flushed. "It's really good."

"Glad to hear it."

Percy took his plate back to his seat, thumbing pieces of venison and potato into his mouth without so much as a second glance at the fork and knife on his plate. He only picked up the utensils when Jove joined him. Unfortunately, because the Universe had it out for him even here, safe in a hot daddy's luxury cabin, the knife decided to cut his thumb rather than the venison.

Percy hissed, instinctively pressing his thumb into his palm and cradling it against his chest.

"Are you alright?" Jove asked, eyebrows pinched with worry.

"Yeah, I just—" Percy opened his hand. Blood ran across his fingers like watercolor paint. The cut itself didn't look too deep, but it stung when Percy gently squeezed it with his other fingers. He softly swore. "Sorry," he said and started to stand, readying to head over to the sink. But when he glanced at Jove's face, something in his eyes stopped him.

It was… strange.

Nothing remarkable had changed in Jove's face, but his gray eyes had Percy pinned to the spot, transfixed. He felt… drunk. Had Jove slipped something into the tea? Was he just exhausted and the sight of the blood had made him woozy?

"Come here," Jove said. Even his voice sounded different. It caressed Percy from the inside, urging him forward. Percy did as he said. He shuddered as Jove placed a large hand on the small of his back, anchoring him between Jove's open thighs on the stool. 

In that same velvety voice, Jove said, "Give me your hand."

Percy gave him his hand.

Jove gingerly cradled Percy's thumb. The way he looked at the cut made Percy feel flayed open and laid bare for the world to see. And then Jove's eyes found his again and he slipped the pad of Percy's thumb into his mouth.

Percy sucked in a breath. Jove's lips were plush and warm around the pad of his finger. He didn't stop at his thumb. Jove's tongue slid across his skin, chasing the trail of blood down to his wrist. He placed a kiss there, just over his pulse. Percy shuddered.

"The cut will heal," Jove said. His voice sounded different, like he was both a room away and close to his ear at the same time. Had Jove's teeth always been that long? His eyes looked… "Oh, you're deep in it," Jove said with a soft laugh. "I see there's mutual attraction, then. My compulsion doesn't work if you're not willing, you see, which makes it great for sex but troublesome for drinking."

For… drinking?

"Don't be frightened, now. If I had wanted to kill you, I had several hours to do it while you were asleep in my study. I had a feeling you might be up for some fun once you were right as rain again." Jove brought his own thumb to his mouth and slid one of his sharpened teeth into the skin. Blood beaded to the surface immediately. "You see, drinking blood, when done right, can be pleasurable for both parties—vampire and human, alike."

 _Vampire_.

Jove said, "Open your mouth."

Percy opened his mouth.

He placed the pad of his thumb on Percy's tongue.

"Good boy," Jove said. "Now suck."

Percy sucked. The familiar taste of copper swam over his tongue and down his throat. The effect was instantaneous. Percy's body sang with it as if Jove had given him ecstasy rather than blood.

"There you go," Jove said, smiling. He reached forward with his other hand and palmed at Percy's hardening cock through his jeans. Percy groaned. "How lucky am I that such a handsome boy came right to my door. I'm going to make you feel so good, Percy." He ran the pad of his thumb up and down Percy's tongue. "But first, I want to see just how far my compulsion goes. How excited are you to be under me? Get down on your knees."

Percy got down on his knees.

"Open your mouth."

Percy opened his mouth.

Jove leaned forward, stroking along the edge of Percy's lip with his finger. He gave Percy a cocky smile that made him flush and then did something Percy wouldn't have expected in a million years.

He spat in his mouth.

Percy felt his face _burn_.

Jove grinned and gently scratched a fingernail over Percy's adam's apple. "Swallow like a good boy."

Percy swallowed. His body warmed with the sweet humiliation of it.

"Oh, we're going to have fun," Jove said with a laugh. "Open your mouth again. That's it. I have something better than venison for you." He stroked his thumb over Percy's cheekbone, the smear of blood on his skin like a claim, and with his other hand, he unbuttoned his slacks.

Even without Jove's compulsion, Percy's mouth would have watered. He had thought of this moment since Jove first opened the door and now here it was. He was so hard the press of the zipper hurt, but he couldn't move his hands to relieve the pressure. He simply sat, mouth open, eyes unfocused, as Jove pulled his thick cock from his slacks and positioned himself to fuck Percy's mouth.

God, Percy was going to cream his fucking jeans.

"Mind your teeth, sweetheart," Jove said, voice rough as he pulled Percy's mouth down onto his cock. 

Percy curled his lips and relaxed his throat as Jove moved his head for him. He'd been face-fucked before, but not like this. Even as Jove pinned him under his deep, gray stare, his hands on Percy's face, in his hair, were kind. He moved Percy's head but didn't force him down, cradling the back of Percy's neck.

Percy wondered if he could get off on just this.

The musky scent of Jove's sweat mixed with the salty taste of his pre-cum on his tongue was making Percy see stars. He desperately wanted to touch himself, but couldn't move his hands. He moaned around Jove's cock, trying to get his attention, and instead nearly came as Jove took it to mean thrust harder. Jove's hand in his curls tightened and the back of his throat became a punching bag for Jove's cock.

Percy couldn't so much as close his eyes. He simply stared up at Jove, dazed, as the vampire used his mouth. And he continued to stare, dazed, as Jove grunted and came.

It was messy in a way Percy would have thought was disgusting in any other situation. Jove kept thrusting gently in and out of Percy's mouth even after he was spent so cum trailed out onto Percy's chin and onto the floor. Finally, Jove pulled his cock out with a satisfied hum and smeared the cum-covered tip of it across Percy's lower lip.

"Swallow," Jove cooed.

Percy swallowed, shuddering at the bitter taste.

"Good boy. Now, clean up. Just with your mouth, sweetheart. That's a good boy."

Percy's body moved of its own accord and he flushed with shame as he licked the cum from Jove's cock, his own chin, and (without any interference from Jove) the floor. Jove simply sipped his tea and watched. When Percy's mouth was satisfied, he sat back on his haunches and looked up expectantly at Jove. His knees ached from the floor, but he couldn't move.

Jove sipped his tea. "You got hard from that, did you?” he said pleasantly. “What a good boy, indeed." He pressed the pad of his foot meanly against Percy's crotch. Percy said nothing, did nothing. He hissed when Jove pressed a little harder. He desperately wanted to cum.

Jove seemed to read it in his face. He set down his tea and got to his feet, holding his hand out for Percy to take. Gradually, Percy came back to himself and the world around him didn't feel so fuzzy—the compulsion wearing off. Percy reached up and took Jove's hand. He was grateful for the vampire's support—his knees were sore from the floor and the pins and needles that came to his feet were torture.

"If you're interested," Jove said, and his voice sounded strange again, but for a different reason. He sounded hesitant, careful. "We could continue this upstairs?"

Percy looked up at the man, the _vampire_ , who had just sucked blood from his hand, who had just hypnotized him into sucking his cock and licking cum off the floor. He didn't know what else Jove was capable of. Did he really feel safe doing this? Did he really want to fuck a monster?

Percy grinned. "Hell yeah,” he said. “Where's upstairs?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be up soon! I decided to turn this into a 3-chapter fic since the second chapter was taking longer than I intended
> 
> Btw if you’re into soundscapes, this is the video that initially inspired this fic: https://youtu.be/IvJQTWGP5Fg

**Author's Note:**

> the next chapter will be up hopefully soon — I haven’t been feeling especially motivated for this fic. Feel free to drop some ideas in the comments about something you would want to see from Zeus and Percy here. I’d appreciate the inspiration 🙏


End file.
